


Girl on Fire

by jagwriter78



Category: Fringe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s living in a world filled with catastrophe… but she knows she can fly away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl on Fire

**Song:** Girl on Fire  
 **Artist:** Alicia Keys

[](http://www.duckiescave.com/fringe/614)

This is a tribute to a girl named Henrietta Bishop.

Download and stream available at my [website](http://www.duckiescave.com/fringe/614).


End file.
